Who could that be at my door step?
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Find out what happens to poor Emily when she opens her door to find Batman and the Joker there.


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman/Bruce or Joker  
A/N:Tell me what you guys think and i may continue writing it

I opened the door only to see the last two people I would think would be on my door step, Batman and the Joker. Once the shock wear off I tried closing the door in their faces. Joker put his foot in the way and I backed away.

"Now that wasn't very nice" Joker stated before he smacked his lips together and slammed the door open.

I spoke before I could think "I'm not known for my niceness" I slapped my hands over my big mouth.

Joker smiled as he and Batman walked into the room "Well I'll be Batsy, she's feisty, and I like it!"

I was about to yell bloody murder but joker got to me first. With his hand covering my mouth he started playing with his knife on the bare skin of my arms.

"Now you don't want to go yelling who's here with you or we'd have to have some fun else where, sweet heart." Joker finished while leaving the knife to rest on my neck. Joker then did the most discussing thing, he licked my cheek.

I yelled "Bustard" only for it to come out muffled.

"What was that, doll" Joker asked and then went on "didn't quiet catch that!"

As joker laughed at himself, I bit his hand, and joker pulled it back as a reflex. I ran for the bedroom (Annie are you okay, Annie are you okay! - smooth criminal by MJ) only to be caught by Batman. I hissed at him as he slammed me against the wall.

"What the hell do you two want with me" I growled at the two men who celebrate Halloween all year-round.

"This" Batman spoke and kissed me as I was about to ask a question. I had tried to push him off me but I never had any upper body strength, so that failed.

As I started to think I felt his hand on my boob. I had started to squirm till I felt him starting to grid against my hips. I couldn't help moan at the pressure and pleasure.

Joker piped in "She seems to be enjoying herself Bats"

Once my lips where free I growled "Get the fuck off me!"

Both men looked at one another and smirked. I'm then haled to my bedroom. I was kicking and clawing all the way.

"If you keep this up sweet cheeks, I think I'll be taking you with me" Joker said in a gruff voice.

I smiled "I maybe insane but I'm not that far in the deep end"

"You will be soon" Joker said as he held the knife in my face again.

"You wouldn't go and do a thing like that, I mean what's Batman gonna do if that happens?" I said after falling off the bed while I stuck my tough at him.

Joker looked over the edge at me and spoke with a raised eyebrow "And where would you be going?"

I started to crawl backwards "Oh you know, some where I won't be raped"

Joker chuckled and pounced at me and I rolled out of the way. I got up and went to walk, where I then crashed into Batman, causing myself to fall on my butt.

I looked up at him and blinked at him cluelessly. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Well, if you aren't the cutest thing I've ever seen" Joker purred into my ear but was still loud enough for Batman to hear.

"I am not cute" I growled.

Joker spoke up in a playful voice "Don't make me poke you"

"What the fuck? Poke me?"

With that I was poked right in my side, were I'm ticklish. I jumped right into Batman's arms as I made an "Eep" noise. As I glared at Joker and rubbed my now sore side I felt Batman kiss my cheek. I don't do anything till I feel the kisses start to go down my neck.

"Okay that's it, there's only one thing to do at a time like this!" I yelled. I jumped onto my bed and pulled the black covers over myself.

I gripped the covers tighter as I felt weight shift toward me. The covers where pulled down and I was kissed by the Joker. I'm sure my eyes were as wide as plates. Joker started to tangle his fingers in my hair and I could feel his scarred skin brush against my mouth.

Once Joker let go of my lips he spoke up "Not bad huh?"

"Cocky son-a …. I'll show you not bad!" Not thinking of what I was doing I tackled him and started to make-out with him. I let my toung run over his lips as I pressed my chest against his. I let my hands slowly slide down his body before lifting myself off of him.

And I mocked him "Not bad huh?"

Looking up I found Batman only in his underwear. "Umm, so what should I call you Batman or Bruce?"

"Not surprised?" Bruce asked as he crawled onto the bed with Joker and I.

Smirking I spoke "Not really, I mean, think about it, who in the city has enough money for all those cool thingy-ma-bobbers"

"Good" Was the last thing he said as he backed me up right into the Joker.

I could see Joker smirking out of the corner of my eye as he spoke "Now, Emily, be a good girl and listen to your babysitters"

Before anything else could be said Bruce attacked my lips as Joker attacked my neck. I thought to myself I can't get out of this so why not enjoy it. I mean, sure I kept fighting them off but I was getting wet.

Joker held on to my hips and controlled them to grid into his crotch and also grid against Bruce's own hips. Joker bit and nipped at my neck all the while Bruce asked for entrants to my mouth. I slowly let him in, letting him roam every part of my mouth. Joker's hands gripped my boobs roughly and started to play with them. Bruce continued to kiss me while pulling my legs apart and resting his hands on my thighs as he gently moved his thumbs in circles. I let out a whimper as Joker bit down on my sweet spot.

"Now that's more like it" Joker growled.

I pulled back from Bruce and smirked "I think you guys might be getting a little to happy"

"Do you know how much your smirk makes me want to fuck your brains out" Bruce asked as he went to kiss me again.

I turned my head, making him kiss my cheek "I don't think this is fair"

"I agree with ya doll face" Joker piped in before straddling me.

He then cut my shirt off and let the knife roam on my body as he kissed me. He made the knife press into my skin causing me to gasp, he took his chance and darted his tough into my mouth. I rolled us over and was in my rightful place, on top.

I broke the kiss and poked his nose "That's pay back from before and this" I paused and grid right into his crotch all the while biting on his neck before licking his cheek "Is just cause I can do it"

I gave Joker a quick peck "Now Mister joker sir, I do believe, I have a Bat to play with"


End file.
